Tokyo Mew Mew Mew Storm's story
by Mew Storm
Summary: Mew Storm fights in the same steps as Mew Ichigo but in a different way. Enjoy this fun, battle filled fanfic about five young girls who fight for their lives and the lives of Tokyo!


**Narrator: If you have not read the profile, this story is not for you to read yet**

**Storm: I can't believe this! Turned into a mew after so long of being so normal!**

**Ryou: Stop your whining! It can't be helped, you're supposed to do a job so do it!**

**Storm: My life has officially plummeted. I don't want to do this! *runs in circles till she falls to the floor dizzy.**

**Ryou: *sighs and shakes his head* If you want to know what we're talking about, read. NOW!**

Episode 1

Eye of the Storm

A chilly wind blew through, causing Storm to shiver and rap her scarf more tightly around her. She felt a little annoyed that on the coldest day when she could have been at home nice, warm, and cozy, she was called in to practice dancing again! Yah, it was her hobby, but practicing on a cold day like this?

'Well, I guess we all get our breaks now and then but when you got a call, you got a call.' Storm thought with dislike. After arguing a few minutes with her dance director, she had finally given in. Her dance instructor could be heavily stubborn. You absolutely HAD to give into him.

As Storm walked along, several people took notice of her. A lot of people knew her because many saw her performances. She was so good that her dance performances would spread through the news like butter on bread. She was famous, popular… but still had school.

Everyone admired her for her beautiful looks. Her hair, at the time not being held by anything, stretched to the middle of her back, a nice bright blue. Her eyes were also blue. She was only sixteen years old and already a popular dancer. Her facial features were youthful and quite well taken care of. Her bangs were long but pushed out of the way of her eyes. At the time she wore a tan leather trench coat for warmth and a red scarf around her neck. Beneath she wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. Her eyes watched her surroundings as she walked along.

The studio came into sight and she sped up, trying to run away from the cold. She was relieved by the warmth spreading around the studio as she entered. The second the door closed behind her, Storm was surrounded by the dance team. Everyone had been called in. No surprise.

"It's a good thing you all made it today. We have some heavy practicing we have to get over with," the director announced. "Nahra, go get into your dress. We're going to practice our special dance for the special guest coming next week."

'The special guest! How could I have forgotten about the special guest?! I was so excited to meet Ms. Hakama Anioka and what do I do?! I forget she's coming at all! Such a ditz!' Storm though, hitting herself over the head.

Quickly, Storm ran back and pulled on the beautiful red dress she was to wear in front of Ms. Anioka and tied her long hair into one fluffy pony tail. She took the time to admire herself in the mirror then pulled on her gloves and added the beautiful choker to her appearance. The jewel hanging from the red leather choker was a crystal blue. She looked in the mirror one more time and gave an approving nod. She pulled on her dance shoes and hurried out to the stage.

By the time she made it out to the stage everyone was in their proper positions waiting for her to take her spot. She approached her spot with courage and turned to look down at the director. To her dislike, some of the other performers had brought their family along.

'Pull it together, Nahra. You can do this, it's easy. Stage fright isn't that important, you can perform in front of your teammates family, can't you?' she thought. 'No, but I have to anyway.'

"Queue the music!" the director called.

At the order instantly started music; the same beautiful song that Ms. Anioka would have the pleasure of watching them dance to. She had to get this right just for Ms. Anioka. If she messed up, she didn't know where her career would go messing up in front of a professional dancer who had decided to travel the world rating dancers. Ms. Anioka was world wide known and you were lucky to have her attend your performance.

The dance steps came smoothly, a show of great practice. Storm found pleasure in her great movements and saw that all eyes were on her. The rest of the team was doing their best to keep up with the speed of the music and Storm's speed, but they always seemed a bit on the lacking side for the song. Storm pleaded in her mind that the director would chose to put her up there alone in front of a professional with all the team mates excluded for their lack of speed.

Luckily, to her relief, the director looked unbothered. Maybe she wouldn't be up there alone, doing this number all by herself. She kept at the speed of the music, some of her team mates actually getting up with her but some stayed behind. As the song neared the end they at least caught up with the speed for the end part.

The final part, a spin, twirl back, raise your hands in the air, take a step forward… slip. Sasha fell once again.

"Cut cut cut! We can't have this happening for lords sake, Sasha!" the director complained.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Sasha said for the fifth time that week. How everyone had gotten so used to Sasha apologizing every day. Storm and the other girls exchanged looks but as usual let Sasha go with a shrug.

"Pull your act together before the official performance or you're not going out onto stage to perform with everyone else!" the director growled then went back to his seat.

Sasha's mother sighed and shook her head. The last thing she wanted to see was her daughter eliminated from the performance. The director rarely eliminated people from performances. But Storm understood why, they wanted to set a good impression, not one in which showed that one girl of them all was clumsy.

In the expectations of a professional dancer, a dancer worth applause was never clumsy. Instead they were royal and quite able to remain on their feet. Storm guessed Sasha would never get farther than this dance school.

"Let's take it from the top, ladies!" the director announced.

Storm gently put her dress on the hanger and set it on the rack. The gloves were neatly folded and settled in a plastic bag for containing freshness. The choker was placed once again in its box. The nice shoes were settled back in their box and put on a high shelf. Everything was in its proper place to Storm's pleasure.

Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass and screams. Storm rushed out to see a strange creature cornering Sash and her sister, Linda. The creature was green, sleek skinned but with an almost slimy appearance. A horn extended from its forehead and black hair came from its head reaching to the middle of its back. It was a tall creature, but it squatted down so that its knees were bent. Its long arms were slightly bent. From its huge mouth a forked snake-like tongue. Sharp teeth lined top and bottom of the creature's mouth, showing it could have a mean bite. It's eyes were a beady black.

Seeing the creature, Storm became paralyzed. How was anyone supposed to get this thing out of here? It was a threat to Sasha and Linda, it was planning on eating them! Storm became angry.

"Storm!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Whipping around she saw a male she definitely didn't recognize. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. In his hands he held something. 'An amulet? No, that's not what it looks like.' Storm thought.

"Storm!" the guy said again. "Catch!" he threw the item at her.

'A pendant!' Storm thought in surprise. She looked at it carefully and something within her told her what to do. The pendant glowed.

"Mew Mew Storm! Metamorphasis!" the words escaped her mouth. Her appearance changed.

The monster growled at her and launched for her. She jumped out of the way.

"What do I do?" she cried to the guy who gave her the pendant.

"Listen to your heart! It'll tell you what to do!" the guy called.

She looked back at the monster which stood snarling. It was ready to attack again, that was for sure. She closed her eyes and tried her best to hear what her heart had to say. The creature squealed and attacked again.

"Ribbon Storm Castanets!" two castanets appeared in Storm's hands. They started to glow and more words came to her mind.

"Ribbon Storm Bolt!" out of both castanets blue lightning shot at the beast.

It hissed and backed away. The bolts hit it and it fell to the floor. It moaned and stood up again, but stumbled. It lashed it's forked tongue in anger and launched at her again. She lifted a foot and kicked it hard in the chest. It rolled on the ground and crashed into the wall. It lay still for a long moment then stood up.

The creature gave an inhuman laugh and launched at her again. She dodged and threw one of her castanets at its head. The castanet bounced off its head and landed near Sasha's feet. She picked it up.

"Mew Storm!" she threw the castanet at Storm.

Storm caught the castanet and instantly she shot bolts from it again. The creature screamed and laid flat on the ground before disappearing. Storm stood taking deep breaths. The man who had given her the pendant walked up to her.

"Good job out there, Mew Storm," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ryo. It's very nice to meet you, Storm," he said.

"What's going on here?" Storm asked, looking at her outfit.

"I will explain it to you elsewhere. Follow me if you want to know what's going on." Ryo turned to leave.

Storm lost the special outfit and returned to her normal outfit. She stared at Ryo for several minutes before jumping and running after him.

Ryo stopped in front of a cute little café. He turned to look at her.

"Storm, this is Café Mew Mew. This is our secret base as Tokyo Mew Mew. You'll be expected to work here while you're doing your other job." Ryo said.

"What?! I can't work here! I already have a job! My job is to dance! I have no time for a second job!" Storm cried.

"Please settle down, Ms. Storm," a new voice broke into the conversation.

Storm whipped around to see a man with long brown hair tied in a pony tail standing behind her. Her face broke in a heavy blush. Her eyes met his brown eyes. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Good day, Storm. My name is Keiichiro Akasaka," the man said.

"N-Nahra Storm." Storm said.

"Oh you don't need to introduce yourself, Storm. I already know your name. " Keiichiro said.

"This is the first time anyone's ever called me by my last name. Everyone calls me by my first name." Storm said.

"Things will be slightly different here," Keiichiro grabbed her hands and held them, "I hope it's not a problem for you."

Storm blushed heavily.

"Cut it out, Keiichiro!" Ryo called.

"Shall we go in?" Keiichiro signaled to the door.

"Um… yah." Storm nodded.

Inside, Keiichiro and Ryo sat at one table and Storm sat at another table. She looked around, the café was kind of cute. There were places here and there for cake displays and all the chairs had heart shaped backs. It was cute to her. She smiled.

"Now, about everything that's going on. There's a project called Project Mew that Keiichiro and I are working on. You are a part of that. As you saw today, trouble is starting to brew. And not in a good way. There are more monsters showing up out there. You will be facing them." Ryo said.

"On my own?!" Storm squeaked.  
"Oh no, Storm. There are others like you, they just haven't shown up yet though. But they will show up, I promise you Storm. You're not alone." Keiichiro said.

"Good." Storm crossed her arms. "So when will they show up?"

"We don't know. It'll happen as it happens. You'll have to just be patient." Ryo said.

"But that means I might be fighting for months on end alone!" Storm cried.

"I don't think it will take that long for the others to show up. There's a possibility that they'll be showing up within the next few days. Please try to be patient," Keiichiro said.

"I'll try…" Storm looked down.

Ryo and Keiichiro exchanged looks. Keiichiro smiled and Ryo rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Storm realized that what was ahead would be hard and would take out more of her time then even the dancing had done. She wondered if she could do it.

**Storm: Now you know why this is driving me crazy! I had such a normal life and now it's so changed. It's all the fault of this stupid Mew Project!**

**Ryo: It's not stupid!**

**Storm: It is to me!**

**Keiichiro: Please don't argue.**

**Storm: *sigh* Let's move on. I need to go to dance practice. Talk to you again! Watch out for Episode Two!**


End file.
